Sevens Crew Origins
Sevens Crew Origins is an ongoing 30-part prequel series, telling the stories of the origins of six of the UNWD's Sevens Crew's members. Started in December 2014, Chaos Master's has been completed, and Stella's is set to begin. Each 'story' within the series is to be 5 episodes long and focus on a single character, in order of their membership. Episodes and Stories As of yet, three episodes have been released, but the grand plan is as follows: Story 1: Chaos Master (Storyline 2005-present) # In 2005, Glan Sterling is kicked out of his house, goes to live on the streets, develops telekinetic powers and meets a new friend, Abigail Duke. Abigail is actually an ex-member of an odd assassin's order called The Inexplicablum, but took pity on Glan and allowed herself to be caught by the SGA, hiding her tattoo with a hat. # Glan and Abbie are rescued from the SGA base by the founding members of the UNWD, Jonah Gordonson and Agent ?. # Glan and Abbie receive training with the UNWD for several weeks before getting a transmission from the SGA, announcing a threat. The availible agents head to the base, but find nobody there- Akerele, however, has rigged the base to explode. They narrowly escape, but Glan isn't strong enough to hold the base together. # Jonah, Agent ? and Naomi Rogers head to the SGA's new base. Blake, Abigail and Glan sneak out to help. Unfortunately, the SGA knew they were coming- Akerele intercepts Gordonson, and Blake is thrown into the sea by a robot ambush. # Abigail falls into the sea after being cornered by the robot. The SGA's Director-General of Operations attempts to convince Glan to join them, but is prevented from brainwashing him by Abigail, who reveals herself as an Inexplicablum member. Naomi, Gordonson and ? fight robots in the SGA's base, but are overpowered. Tybalt Cobra reveals himself to be on the SGA's side, and reveals the weapon- a gun with incredible range. He first shoots at Abigail, but Glan protects her with his newfound gold powers, and she flees. He then tries to shoot Naomi, but Glan saves her, finding a fault in the bullet and breaking it apart. The particles hit the furnace and it explodes, presumably killing Akerele and many SGA agents. Gordonson, Naomi and ? meet up with Glan, who lies that Abigail has died. Meanwhile, a fisherman with the Inexplicablum tattoo finds the helmets washed up on the shore, and footprints lead from the sea. Story 2: Stella # Stella and her friend, Astrid, go to see the dimension-opening ceremony, an 831-quantum-yearly event in which the 'Blessed Few' open a door to a new dimension. However, something goes wrong, and a monster breaks through. After taming it, Stella, Doc Kholyder and Astrid (as well as the monster) are banished to an unknown dimension by the High Quing for 'troublemaking'. # The three and the monster have a falling out on the desert planet they end out on. Stella goes out to investigate a huge temple to find a statue of some ancient, multi-limbed deity, and is promptly attacked by the Khrazgan Sandlamprey. Astrid gives up hope and uses a Transdimensional Roaming Seal to alert Officer Schift to their location, only to be ambushed by the Seeker Syndicate. # Stella begins to piece together the mystery surrounding the disc she found in the first temple. Travelling through the portal, she arrives on another planet, meeting the King of Beasts and leading the rest through. Eve N. Torizon and Sean Gularity are revealed as being behind Andrew Romeda's odd behaviour. # ? # ? Story 3: Grav Guy # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Story 4: Banjo Rockin' Horseman # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Story 5: Agent 47 # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Story 6: Sarky # ? # ? # ? # ? # ? Characters featured The following are most of the characters who have made appearances in the series: * UNWD ** Glan Sterling ** Jonah Gordonson ** Agent ? ** Blake Morris ** Naomi Rogers * Shady Government Agency ** Kei Akerele ** Mr Cobra ** Director-General of Operations ** Unit 003B * Slotham Gangster Army ** Filbur Laxley * Iraz Army ** Colonel Desertsword ** Hoodie and Businessman * Inexplicablum ** Abigail Duke ** Fisherman * Pandimensional Authority ** High Quing ** Officer Reid Schift ** Corporal Orbitary ** Charleton * The Seeker Syndicate ** Rick O'Chet ** Banze ** Traxe * Stella Ann O'Molly * Astrid Feld * Doctor Ron Kholyder * Mr F Sterling * Andrew Romeda * Monsters ** Deperdourus ** Khrazgan Sandlamprey Locations * Cwm Dyffrynnant suburbs * Aridistan (Desert country bordering Iraz) * SGA Bases * UNWD Base * Slotham ** The Shattered Pint * Pandimensional City ** Plasma Plaza ** High Quing's Palace ** Office of First Contact * Mud Dimension (Mentioned) * This Empty Flippin' Desert Place Trivia * Covers are by: ** Chaos Master **# Cai D **# Rhiannon H **# Estelle J **# Rhiannon H **# Rhiannon H ** Stella **# Rhiannon H **# Rhiannon H **# Estelle J Category:IRL Category:Comics Category:Cai D works